


The Three Times Viktor Nikiforov Dropped Everything For His Dog

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a drawing by alexadooodle on tumblr, Crack, Everyone is like barely in this, M/M, Slight smut at one point, Viktor with a K because I don't give a fuck, dude is a fucking genius, like i've done worse folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: BASED OFF OF THIS MASTERPIECE : http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/167814833182/viktor-nikiforov-as-things-my-sim-has-done-nowViktor loves his dog very much





	The Three Times Viktor Nikiforov Dropped Everything For His Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexadooodle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alexadooodle).



> HIIIIIIIII SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE I SWEAR I WILL TRY AND UPDATE PHICHIT'S PRANK CAM ASAP MY DUDES IT'S BEEN LIKE 9 MONTHS BUT HERE'S A CRACK FIC BASED OFF OF A MASTERPIECE OF A DRAWING ON TUMBLR

It was early, not too early for Viktor’s liking, but still early. The sky was still dark, as it was winter, and a chilly draft had filled the apartment.

Leaving his slumbering husband in bed, Viktor quickly forced his feet into fluffy slippers, sauntering to the kitchen to prepare a nutritious breakfast for both of them, grinning at the domesticity of it.

Casting a glance back at his slumbering fiancée, Viktor felt his heart flutter as he looked back at his husband, long, dark lashes fluttering against his tanned skin in his sleep, messy, dark locks strewn all over the place as he rolled over, bundling himself into the sheets.

_God, I am so in love with this man._

Stepping into the kitchen, Viktor mulled over what to make for breakfast.

Porridge? It was good source of fibre and it gave a lot of energy… but it was fairly stodgy.

Viktor opened the cabinets, scanning the contents.

Blini? Yuuri had been working particularly hard this season, he’d placed first in the Japanese nationals and the Four Continents… and Yuuri loved Viktor’s blini. He deserved a treat.

Viktor nodded, reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the flour, setting it onto the counter and grabbing the can of dried yeast.

As he opened the fridge to collect the other ingredients, Viktor reminisced of the day he had seen the video of Yuuri skating _Stammi Viccino_.

He’d almost given up hope and had been moping on his couch when Mila had sent him the video. He smiled fondly as he cracked the egg into the mug and quickly beat it with a fork, remembering how he had packed up everything he could in a flurry, mind set on reuniting himself with the boy from the banquet.

Of course, it hadn’t gone exactly as planned, Yuuri had seemed terrified of him, and Yurio hadn’t exactly made things better by barging in; but as he mixed all the ingredients together he saw his ring glittering on his finger, and a warmth filled him, reminding him that it had all turned out for the best in the end, even if Yuuri had forgotten the most incredible night of Viktor’s life.

He’d forgiven Yuuri of course. He wasn’t even angry at him in the first place, he wasn’t that petty. (Okay, maybe he _was_ , but that’s not the point and he wasn’t pissed at Yuuri at the time)  


Nonetheless, Viktor recalled fondly as he ladled small scoops of the pale mixture into the sizzling frying pan, Yuuri’s floundering apology was nothing but adorable.

A soft whine entered Viktor’s ears, a soft thump of a tail beating against the tiled kitchen floor. Viktor turned his gaze to the dopey poodle sitting near him. Makkachin whined once more, padding towards Viktor and barking excitedly.

“Hey there girl.” Viktor cooed happily, smiling at his dog.

“BORF!” Makkachin barked excitedly, panting as she pawed at the trouser leg of Viktor’s pyjama bottoms.

“Hey now, Makka,” Viktor cooed softly, letting go of the frying pan to kneel down and bring Makkachin into his arms. “We need to be quiet, Yuuri is still asleep.”

Makkachin barked happily as Viktor wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently as he ran his fingers through the masses of chocolate curls as Makkachin licked the side of his face.

“Ha-ha, Makka, that tickles!” Viktor laughed, scratching Makkachin behind the ears.

“Viktor?” came a call. “Viktor!”

Viktor turned his attention towards the voice, seeing a panicked Yuuri run into the kitchen and grabbing the fire extinguisher.

It was then Viktor became acutely aware of the smell of burning blini and the flaming frying pan being extinguished by his panicked fiancée.

Viktor stood up quickly, cursing.

“Shit, Yuuri! I’m so, so sorry!” He said quickly. “I was making blini for us for breakfast but Makka distracted me I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright.” Yuuri sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm, fire extinguisher in hand. “Just, don’t do it again.”

“I promise, Yuuri I swear I won’t do it again.”

 

                                                                                           -----

 

“Vitya, ah~ fuck, Vitya~” Yuuri whined, grinding his hips against Viktor’s as the Russian mouthed prayers against Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri moaned, feet shifting against the bedsheets as his back arched, gripping Viktor’s hair tightly as they kissed passionately, rocking against each other and gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Yuuri, Yuuri I want you so bad, I-”

“Yes, yes Vitya please, bottom drawer please fuck- ah!~”

Viktor nodded, pulling himself away from Yuuri’s sweaty embrace reluctantly to get the needed supplies.

Yuuri waited, biting his lip in anticipation for what was to come, gripping the pillow excitedly.

Yuuri waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Minutes had passed, what the hell was taking Viktor so long?

Yuuri shifted in the darkness, grabbing his glasses and sliding them back on, and flicking the reading lamp on.

“What the fuck.” Yuuri said, looking down as his fiancée, stark naked, flushed with sex-mussed hair and hickeys all over his neck, cuddled their dog and giggled as Makkachin licked his face.

“Oh! Yuuri, sorry,” Viktor apologised, looking up at Yuuri with a sheepish smile. “I- ”

“Got distracted, I see.” Yuuri deadpanned, finishing his fiancée’s sentence.

“Uh. Yeah.” Viktor said, grinning awkwardly and he quickly shooed Makkachin out of the room, shutting the door. “Now, where were we?”

“Never mind.” Yuuri said, gripping the sheets and pulling them over his body, rolling over. “You killed the mood. Goodnight, Vitya.”

“Yuuriii!” Viktor whined, rushing over to Yuuri’s bundled form, wrapping his arms around him as best he could. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please forgive meee!”

Yuuri grinned, laughing quietly as Viktor pouted against his neck.

“I’ll think about it.~” Yuuri hummed, enjoying the power he currently held over his fiancée.

“Yuuuuuuriiiii!”

Yuuri sighed with false exasperation, lifting the sheets up to allow Viktor in.

“We can cuddle and see where it goes.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t want to skip the cuddling part?~” Viktor grinned, suggestively, waggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner.

Yuuri snorted, bursting out into a fit of laughter, rolling over and pulling Viktor under the sheets into a tight hug, kissing his forehead.

“God, I love you.” Yuuri snorted.

 

                                                                                           -----

 

It was finally happening.

Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest as he tugged at the starched collar of his suit nervously, sakura blossoms surrounding the altar he stood at.

Everyone was here.

Yuuko, Takeshi, their triplets, Minako. Yuuri’s parents and sister stood beside him, beaming proudly as his father dabbed tears from his eyes with a weathered handkerchief. Phichit stood beside Yuuri, beaming with a smile so wide his face would split in half, Leo and Guang-Hong standing closely beside one another next to Phichit, fingers intertwined timidly.

Even Yurio looked happy at the affair, pale golden hair braided ornately with several blossoms tucked into the braids as he stood beside Otabek, the stoic Kazakh bearing a small smile.

Soft music filled the air as Yuuri scanned the aisles of friends as family, spying Viktor walking down the aisle with a teary Yakov beside him, dressed in a montsuki, traditional Japanese groom’s attire. And not just any montsuki… one Yuuri had recognised as having been in his family for decades…

Tears welled in his eyes as he felt his heart swell in his chest, Viktor approaching the altar slowly, smiling shyly at Yuuri once he had stepped up onto it.

“Hi.” He whispered quietly, quickly taking Yuuri’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

The sermon began, and in the past hour, Yuuri had felt as happy as he could possibly ever be, his heart impossibly swelling more and more in pride and joy as Viktor spoke his vows tenderly in Japanese, eyes lighting up when Yuuri return his in Russian.

“And now,” The preacher spoke. “The rings.”

A bark sounded, and Makkachin, pillow with the rings rested on it gently between her jaws, red ribbon artfully tied around her neck as she slowly padded towards Viktor and Yuuri, giving over the pillow to the preacher with an excited bark.

“Borf!” Makkachin barked excitedly, pawing at the hakama falling softly from Viktor’s waist down to the floor.

Viktor grinned happily, dropping to his knees and taking the poodle into his arms, scratching behind her ears excitedly, cooing praises in all kinds of languages to the dog.

_I am so helplessly in love with this man._

Yuuri clasped his hands over his mouth, breaking into a sobbing mess of happy tears.

“Viktor, every time, I swear.” Yuuri laughed, the tears making his words slurred.

Viktor’s head snapped up, hand still carding through Makkachin’s soft fur.

“No! Yuuri don’t cry!”

Yuuri dropped to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks.

“I’m just so happy.” Yuuri smiled, rubbing Makkachin’s back, the old dog flopping onto her back and exposing her belly for some much-needed belly rubs.

 Viktor grinned widely, hugging Yuuri tightly before reaching to take the pillow from the preacher.

“I, Viktor Alexsandrovich Katsuki-Nikiforov, solemnly swear to love and cherish you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live.” Viktor said earnestly, sliding the silver ring onto Yuuri’s finger, the silver contrasting with the gold as the blue gem glittered in the spring sunlight.

Yuuri smiled, wiping away his tears and removing his hand from Makkachin’s fur to reach for Viktor’s ring, the sliver and pink gem glittering in the sun as he slid the ring onto Viktor’s finger.

“And I,” Yuuri began tenderly. “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, solemnly swear to love and cherish you as _my_ husband for as long as we both shall live.” Yuuri smiled, looking up to meet Viktor’s now equally teary cerulean eyes. “Even if you keep getting distracted by our dog.”

Everyone broke into peals of laughter as Viktor rested his head against Yuuri’s, swallowing all laughter in a kiss, a cheer arising from the crowd.

“Oh my god,” Phichit sighed, fanning his face. “I’m going to cry. But I shouldn’t.”

“Just cry.” Christophe shrugged through his tears of joy.

“Chris, the mascara alone was forty dollars, I am not ruining my makeup, today of all days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit's prank cam will be updated soon I SWEAR  
> tumblr: https://nerdqueensblogbitches.tumblr.com/  
> Alex's tumblr: http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com


End file.
